Reunited
by MrsJasperWhitlock5643
Summary: Edward left Bella and Victoria bites her,Now 100yrs.later Bella's in a band and Edward and Bella see each other.Will they reunite or not?PLease R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

Today was horrible. Well, the past 100 years have been torture. Today 100 years ago was when he left me. Victoria came later that day and was a bout to kill me. But Bree and Dylan saved me after she bit me.

_Flash back_

"_You don't want me anymore?" I asked Edward. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. He came up and kissed me on the forehead and ran away. I tired to follow after him but he was too fast. I tripped. I herd leaves crumble. I hoped that it is Edward or even Alice. Out behind a tree came Victoria. Too shocked to even move, Victoria was by me by an instant._

_ "Where is your precious Edward?" she snickered. I couldn't speak. She kicked my side. I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't yell._

_ "Cat got your tongue?" she taunted._

_ "He le-left." I managed to get out._

_ "Aw so sad. This will only take a minute." Victoria said. She bit my neck. Fire ran threw my whole body. Something attacked Victoria, but I couldn't see. I screamed in agony. It was like being trampled by bulls, getting shot everywhere on your body, and being squished by a bolder all at the same time. I felt to strong arms pick me up and ran to a place far away. The fire was going away in my feet then my torso then it was gone. I opened my eyes and to vampires were facing me. _

_"Do you know what you are?" the girl asked._

_End of flash back._

Now I'm a beautiful vampire with a coven. There is Bree, she can read minds, Dylan, he can freeze stuff, Bailey, she can feel and control emotions, Chris, he can see the future, and there is me. I can do whatever I want, like turn in a person I want, read minds, see the future, feel emotions, and so on.

We are famous because we are in a band. Called _Spitfire: The Next Generation._ Let me tell you about them. Bree is short probably around 5 feet. She has long blonde hair with black streaks only on her side bangs. Some of her hair on top of her head is cut short like a boy but the rest is long that goes to her bellybutton. She is really bubbly and she loves to shop. She reminds me of Alice almost.

Dylan is tall around six foot three. He is well built and has black and blonde saggy hair. He likes to joke around but he is the closet brother I ever had. Dylan and Bree are married. Bailey is tall, five foot five, she has black long hair with hot pink streaks in her side bangs. It looks really good. She is more like me. She likes to read and she doesn't like to shop that much. She and Chris are like the leaders in the coven.

Chris is the tallest and the biggest. He is six foot five and he is built very very well built. He's like Emmett. Oh god I miss them so much even Rosalie. Then lasty there is me. I have brown wavy hair and I have curves in all the right spots.

We are getting ready for a concert. "Bree hurry and finish." I whined. Bree was doing my makeup.

"Done." She sang in her soprano voice. I looked in the mirror and I looked pretty good.

"Okay I have to get ready." I said. I looked threw my clothes in my dressing room. I picked out dark wash skinny jeans with an orange

I came out of the closet to find a very happy Bree waiting. She had on a Blue skirt that came to her mid-thigh with a white Ann Taylor shirt on. And she had white Jimmy Choo's. "Good choice." She said examining my clothes. I laughed.

"Guys hurry we are on in five. Bella, grab your mic and come on." Bailey said. She had Blue skinny jeans on with a Yellow polo shirt with Black converses on. I love her taste in clothes. I was the lead singer because I came up with all the songs because of my past.

We all came out on stage. Dylan on drums, Bree on the bass, Bailey on electric guitar, And Chris on keyboard. "Are you ready to rock?" I asked the audience. They screamed. "I can't hear you." I said. They screamed Spitfire even louder.

**Edward pov**

I can't believe I left Bella in the woods. Alone. It was for her own good. It has been 100 years since I left her so, she is dead anyway.

"Can I please Edward?" Alice asked. She has been asking me non-stop if she can read Bella's future.

"I don't care now Alice cause she is dead." I said coldly. She just shrugged. We were all watching TV. Alice's face went blank for a second. She gasped. She got everyone attention.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper said holding her.

"Bella… she's alive." She said. What!!!!!!!!!!!!! My Bella is alive. That means some vampire turned her.

"She's alive?" I asked. She nodded. She turned the TV on channel 7.

"Yes!!!!!!!! My baby sister is alive." Emmett boomed. _"Tomorrow _ _Spitfire: The Next Generation will play in the River Dome in Alaska. Don't miss them."_ The TV said.

The TV screen showed my Bella and _her _band. She has a band. "I know what we are doing tomorrow." Jasper said. We nodded our heads in agreement. We will go to the concert tomorrow and I will get my Bella back.

**The next day.**

Today is the concert. Alice got two backstage passes. "Come on guys. We don't want to be late." I said. They all went down the stairs in the garage. Alice, Jasper, and I went in Alice's Porsche. Emmett and rest went in Carlisle's Mersaides.

We got our seats right in front of the stage. I could see the band perfectly. They came out on stage and Bella didn't notice me yet. "Are you ready to rock?" Bella said into the mic. People around us screamed. Emmett was also. "I can't hear you." She said again. They screamed even louder. "OK so here is a new song I just wrote. She began to sing.

**Down to ya pushin and pullin me down to**

**But I don't know what I **

**Now when I caught myself **

**I had to stop myself**

**Im saying something that I should have never thought**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**Im saying something that I should have never thought**

**Of you of you ya pushin and pullin me down to**

**But I don't know what I want **

**But I don't know what I want **

she notice that I was there and she was shocked but still sang but this time she was singing at me.

**Ya got it ya got it**

**Some kind of magic **

**Hypnotic hypnotic**

**Ya leaving me breathless**

**I hate this I hate this**

**You're not the one I believe in**

**Oh God is my witness**

**Now when I caught myself **

**I had to stop myself**

**Im saying something that I should have never thought**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**Im saying something that I should have never thought**

**Of you of you ya pushin and pullin me down to**

**But I don't know what I want **

**no I don't know what I want **

She was still staring at me. She defiantly wrote this about me.

**Don't know what I want **

**But I know its not you**

**keep pushing and pullin me down**

**When I know in my heart its not you**

**Mmmmmmm whoaaaa whoaaa**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**From saying something that I should have never thought**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**Im saying something that I should have never thought**

**Of you I knew in my heart its not you**

**I know but now I know what I want**

**I want I want ohh I should of never thought**

She was finished. I can't believe I put her threw that much pain. I looked at my family and their mouths were open. _Wow you messed up big time Edward. _Rosalie thought. I need to talk to her

**Bella's pov**

I was in the middle of singing my song when I saw that beautiful face. Edward. I can't believe that he came here. I walked over to Bree and nodded to Edward. She looked at him and she stiffened and growled. After I finished the song and saw every Cullen had their mouth open.

_ Wow you messed up bid time Edward_ Rosalie thought. I chucked. Oh yeah he messed up.**8 songs later.** "Okay Alaska. That was my last song tonight." They booed.

"Not to worry. I'll have an concert here in the future I promise." I said. I waved and walked off the stage.

Everyone went in my dressing room. I plopped on the couch.

"Arg!!! What am I going to do?" I moaned. They knew what I was talking about.

"You could kick in the nuts." Chris said.

"Ha ha no, you could try and talk to him." Bree said.

"And if he hurts you again I'll take him." Dylan said. I think I need to do this on my own.

"Um Miss. Bella, two fans have backstage passes and want to meet you." Karen, my producer, said.

"Okay send them in." I said. Just then Alice and Emmett walked in. Everybody got in pounce position apart from Alice, Emmett, and I.

"Guys its okay. I think I'll talk to them alone." I said. They went out the room. "Bella, look im sorry-." I cut Alice off.

"Look, im mad at you or you," I nodded to Emmett, "Im just mad at Edward. He said he loved me then...just...left. He lied." I said.

"Bella Edward loves you." Emmett said. I don't get it. I rose from the couch.

"Then why did he lie!!" I Shouted. Good thing this is a soundproof room.

"Why did he use me? If he just let that car crush me, none of this would happen!!" I yelled. I dropped to my knees. I dried sobbed. Emmett and Alice came by my side. I sobbed on Emmett's shoulder.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." I said quietly. Alice grabbed me by the shoulders and hugged me.

"It's okay. I don't like Edward either."

"Are you still staying in Alaska?" Emmett asked.

"No, we are going to Forks to go to school." I said.

Alice's and Emmett's faces brighten. "Yay, I get my little sis back." Emmett hugged me.

"What?" I asked them. He let me go. "We are moving to Forks too." Alice said. I smiled.

"But Edward wants to see you." My smile fell. "Okay send him in." I said. They left.

Edward came inside. His eyes were black. I felt guilty, pain, and love coming off of him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I left you. I shouldn't have. When I said that I didn't love you I lied. I thought that you would just move on and forget about me. I-." I cut him off.

"Edward, how could I forget about you. You were my first and only love. My life was.. I don't know how even to explain it. But when you came I felt whole. When you left I didn't know how to react. Charlie almost sent back down to mom. When you left you took everything from me. You don't know how much pain I had. I still have it." I said. I don't think I could do this.

"I'm soooo sorry. I love you Bella I always have and will." I just could take it anymore. I ran up to him a kissed him. He kissed back. Ohh how I missed those lips. He deepened the kiss. It was soooo heavenly. I pulled away. I only stare at him.

"Im sorry." I said.

"No its okay." He said.

"I missed you." he said.

"I missed you too." I said.

"Dose this mean-..?" he asked.

"I don't know Edward, I mean a girl gets her heart broken by a vampire then another vampire bites her then she find her boyfriend from 100 years ago at her concert, then she is making out with him." I laughed.

"If you promise to not leave again then yes." I said. He kissed me. "But, it's our time to move again and you'll be here." I laughed again while he's holding me. "It's okay. It's our time to move too."

We were about to kiss when, "hey Bella it's-." Dylan looked at me then Edward, "time to go. I'll just be on my way."

And with that he ran out the room screaming 'bad metal picture'. We laughed. We got up hand in hand and walked out into the room. I saw Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice.

I let go of Edwards hand and ran up to Esme and hugged her.

"I missed you." We said in unison. We laughed. Esme will be the mom I will always want. Next was Carlisle. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you Bella." He said

"You too." I replied. Next was Jasper. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged him. By my surprise it was not an awkward hug.

"Hey." Was all he said

"Hi." I said back. I already hugged Alice and Emmett, so it was Rosalie's turn.

"I know I have been mean to you but I learned that you are apart of this family and I hope that we could start over." Rosalie said. I was shocked at first but then said,

"I would love to." We smiled and hugged. I went back over to my family.

"So who is ready to go back to Forks?" I said.

"MEEE!!!!!!OOOH MMEEEEE!!!" Chris said waving up his hand like a student being called on for the million dollar question. We all laughed.

"Well are we going to live by each other?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well I don't care." Carlisle said. Thank God. All of my coven stared at Chris and Bailey.

"Please can we." We all pleaded.

"I don't care. Bailey?" Chris said.

"I don't care."

"Yes!!" we all said.

"Wait, if yall are going to school how are you going to without the paparazzi?" asked Jasper.

"Oh we have a way. We always do." Dylan said mischievously.

"Okay we have to go home and start packing." Alice said.

"Yeah we do too." I said. As we all walk out of the dome, Edward pulled me back of the back of the group. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you are back." I said.

"Glad to be back." He smiled his famous crooked smile. I could get lost in those beautiful eyes.

* * *

**AN: okay i made this chapter easier for yall to read. i need some ideas for the next chapter. and reviews would be lovely. :]**


	2. MUst Read

**Okay guys, I havent update in a while, Let me explain.**

**Well, the past days since I uploaded this story and many others is well that I had my sisters bball games, Shes the cheerleader, I have to go to strength training for softball. After school activites, and bdays, ect. Im currently writing the second chapter for this.**

**I hope its gonna be long, since I kinda have to, since I haven't updated in a long time. Also I've been uploading stories for FictionPress and since Chirstmas just happened and new years, Im going to get Chapters for this, True Love, Truth or dare with the Cullens, and What?. **

**Im not uploading for aleast these week, so I can get these chapters. Todays my bday and we are going out to eat, but I will try to wirte the chapters. Okay? Good. BYBY!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

My life you can say is perfect, somewhat. I have Edward now and I couldn't be happier. I have Edward, so that's all I need. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Dylan, and Chris build me and Edward a little cottage in the woods between the Cullens house and my covens house. Edward and I got married and everyone was there, even Jacob!!

I didn't know that werewolf, or shapeshifters, didn't age. Tomorrow we are going to school. What joy.

"Edward, I don't wanna go to school." I said as he played wit my hair.

"Why not Love?" he said.

"I don't know. I don't feel like it." I said. He chuckled.

"Well, I don't want too either, but w have to." He said. Sigh.

"Fine." I mumbled. He laughed. We went over to my coven's house.

"Bella!!!!!!!!!!" Bree sang.

"What?" I said.

"Barbie Bella." She and Alice said unison. They drag me upstairs to Bree and Dylan's room. There was Bailey and Rosalie already there. They did my makeup, hair, and outfit. My hair was in ringlets and had neutral makeup on. I had on a blue short sleeveless dress and sliver heels.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"OH you'll see." Rose said. They had the same dress on but different colors.

Rose-Red

Alice-yellow

Bailey-Emerald green

Bree-Purple

"Come on." Alice said. The boys were dressed in tuxes and we were off to a fancy restaurant.

"Uhh guys? Yall do know that we don't eat?" I asked them.

"Silly Bella, this isn't a place to eat!! It's a club!" Emmett sang.

"Then why are yall wearing tuxes and crap?" I asked again.

"Bella!! Stop asking so many questions, you're making my head hurt." Bree whined.

"Fine whatever." I said. We went inside and it was gorgeous! It had a couple of tables and a huge dance floor with a stage. The pack were already here.

"Bella!" Seth said hugging me.

"Hey Seth! How's it going." I said ruffling his hair. I love him as a little brother. **( I just had to add Seth!!) **

"Pretty good. Leah's not a bitch anymore." When he said that, a piece of bread hit him on the head.

"Hey!" He yelled going over to Leah. I laughed. We all danced and have a pretty good time. When we deiced to go home, it was one a.m.

"Phew im tried." I said plopping on the bed.

"Vampires cant get tried." Edward said.

"Well this one came can." I said. I closed my eyes and thought about my life. Im soo happy that Edward came back into my life.


End file.
